mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Clifford the Big Red Dog episodes
This is a list of episodes from the TV series, Clifford the Big Red Dog. Episodes Season 1 (2000-2001) 1 - 9/4/2000: My Best Friend; Cleo's Fair Share 2 - 9/11/2000: Special Delivery; A Ferry Tale 3 - 9/18/2000: And Birdy Makes Three; Homes Is Where the Fun Is 4 - 9/25/2000: Clifford's Carnival; Clifford's Doggy Reunion 5 - 10/2/2000: The Great Race; Tummy Trouble 6 - 10/9/2000: Cleo Comes to Town; False Friends 7 - 10/16/2000: Clifford and the Beanstalk; An Itchy Patch 8 - 10/23/2000: A New Friend; Stormy Weather 9 - 10/30/2000: Circus Stars; Limelight Fright 10 - 11/6/2000: To Catch a Bird; The Best Party Ever 11 - 11/13/2000: Come Back Mac; Boo! 12 - 11/20/2000: Little Clifford; Welcome to Birdwell Island 13 - 11/27/2000: Doing the Right Thing; The Dog Who Cried Woof 14 - 12/4/2000: Leaf of Absence; Nobody's Perfect 15 - 12/11/2000: Teacher's Pet; Islander of the Year 16 - 12/18/2000: Clifford's Big Surprise; The Ears Have It 17 - 12/25/2000: Tough Enough; Stars in Your Eyes 18 - 1/1/2000: Mac's Secret Dog Club; The Dog Park 19 - 1/8/2001: Fluffed-up Cleo; Team Spirit 20 - 1/15/2001: Clifford on Parade; Follow the Leader 21 - 1/22/2001: Good-Bye T-Bone; The Truth About Dogs and Cats 22 - 1/29/2001: The Big Sleepover; Dog for a Day 23 - 2/5/2001: T-Bone Dog About Town; Clifford's Big Heart 24 - 4/23/2001: Who Me Jealous?; A Bunny In A Haystack 25 - 4/30/2001: Clothes Don't Make the Dog; Short-Changed 26 - 5/7/2001: The Kibble Crook; Screaming for Ice Cream 27 - 5/14/2001: New Dog in Town; Get Well 28 - 5/21/2001: Babysitter Blues; Saturday Morning 29 - 5/28/2001: Best Paw Forward; Then Came Bob 30 - 6/4/2001: Friends Morning Noon & Night; Mr. Bleakman's Special Day Season 2 (2001-2002) 31 - 9/24/2001: Doggie Garden; Captain Birdwell's Treasure 32 - 10/1/2001: Welcome to the Doghouse; Promises Promises 33 - 10/8/2001: Clifford's Hiccups; It's My Party 34 - 10/15/2001: Clifford Cleans His Doghouse; And Baby Makes Four 35 - 10/22/2001: Jetta's Tall Tale; The Big Fetch 36 - 11/29/2001: Potluck Party Pooper; The Best Gift 37 - 11/5/2001: Two's Company; Fair-Weathered Friend 38 - 11/12/2001: Topsy Turvy Day; Clifford's Charm School 39 - 11/19/2001: Forgive and Forget; Mimi's Back in Town 40 - 12/24/2001: Blanket Blues; Dino Clifford 41 - 9/2/2002: That's Snow Lie; A Friend in Need 42 - 9/3/2002: Fan Mail; Hooray for Cleo 43 - 9/5/2002: Nothing to Fur but Fur Itself; Jetta's Project 44 - 9/6/2002: Stinky Friends; He's Wonderful Mr. Bleakman 45 - 9/9/2002: Magic in the Air; Everyone Loves Clifford 46 - 9/10/2002: Clifford Grows Up; Jetta's Sweater 47 - 9/11/2002: Big-Hearted T-Bone; Cleo's Valentine Surprise 48 - 9/12/2002: Embarrassing Moments; Lucky Charm 49 - 9/18/2002: Princess Cleo; Basketball Stories 50 - 9/25/2002: Doggie Detectives; Camping It Up Season 3 (2002-2003) 51 - 10/2/2002: Cleo Gets a Cone; A Job Well Read 52 - 10/9/2002: When I Grow Up; Not Now I'm Busy 53 - 10/16/2002: Special T-Bone; Jetta's Sneak Peek 54 - 10/23/2002: Vaz Goes Down The Tube; Cyber Puppy Problems 55 - 10/30/2002: Another Fine Mess; King Mac 56 - 11/6/2002: Who Moved My Bone; Clifford the Pirate King 57 - 11/13/2002: Clifford's Cookie Craving; Jetta's Friend 58 - 11/20/2002: Fishing Lessons; No Baths for Cleo 59 - 2/17/2003: Flood of Imagination; Lights Out 60 - 2/18/2003: A Big Help; The Trouble with Kittens 61 - 2/19/2003: Led Astray; Wedding Bell Blues 62 - 2/20/2003: Food for Thought; Friends Forever 63 - 2/21/2003: Tie-Dye Clifford; Stage Struck 64 - 2/24/2003: Doghouse Rock; Guess Who's Coming to Birdwell Island 65 - 2/25/2003: Little Big Pup; Getting to Know You Category:Lists of children's television series episodes Clifford the Big Red Dog episodes lists of